The Bridge Between
by Kaemiri
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi the son of Sawada Iemitsu, a priest, is sucked into the demon world after saving his friend Kyoko. How will Tsuna survive? What of the demons? How do they know that Tsuna isn't all human? Main R27 also 8027, 6927, and C27
1. The beginning

I have been attacked by the KHR plot bunny and it will not leave me alone! So I have decided to start this story.

This is more of just a prelude/ information chapter so hopefully this story will be concluded in about 15 chapters as that is what I have written out at the moment.

Full Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi the son of Sawada Iemitsu, a priest, is sucked into the demon world after saving his friend Kyoko. How will Tsuna survive? What of the demons? How do they know that Tsuna isn't all human? R27 ALL. Yaoi.

Alright just some clarification on Iemitsu, he is a priest/monk at a shrine. Therefore Tsuna has some exorcising abilities using flames, because I thought it would be appropriate.

Kyoko is not a love interest in this story however she is still a sweet friend.

When I say R27 All. I don't necessarily mean everyone; I'm including the guardians, the Arcobaleno, and some of the Varia and if someone really wants someone added just ask. I'll probably do a poll on extra characters that are wanted with our lovely Tsuna-chan.

Another note when I say demons, of course some will be evil, blood-thirsty killers, while others just mind their own business. There will be various kinds.

ALSO IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END READ THEM PLEASE

OKAY, now that all of that is out of the way here is a quick prelude/intro:

Abozu

Tsuna believed he had a decent life, even if he wasn't the strongest or the most talented in his family. However he was said to have rare powers. But his power didn't help him in a fight, so he was basically helpless whenever his father Iemitsu was confronted by a spiteful demon. He was said to have the blessing of Amaterasu, the sun goddess. She is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe. The name Amaterasu derived from Amateru meaning "shining in heaven." Tsuna didn't necessarily understand why he was so protected by his father and the other monks when he didn't deem himself valuable. However he was said to be cursed as well by Tsukiyomi, the god of the moon and ruler of the night.

It was this curse that added misery to his life. Not many people socialized with him, because when you are cursed by a god you are seen as virus or plague, something that spreads disaster. Even though Tsuna was very sweet, naïve, and honest he didn't have many friends. Most of his time at school was spent with his friends Haru, Kyoko, and Enma. Haru, Tsuna had known since childhood and the girl was simply infatuated with him, but she knew he only saw her as a friend. Kyoko actually is an upcoming priestess at another shrine in another region of Japan but was sent away to learn more and gain more experience at another shrine in the area. They had become great friends with Kyoko becoming overprotective over Tsuna. Enma was truly the only male friend he had; from what he could tell Enma had had a rough childhood but didn't show it very often. They both confided in each other when they had problems.

Other than them Tsuna only had his father as his mother whom he had never seen, or heard about is dead. He had tried on multiple occasions to ask people who worked at the shrine and even his father but they all said that he had to waited until he was older. He was sixteen, approaching seventeen in the spring time as right now it was winter. He truly wanted to know about his mother but at the same time he felt that maybe she was kept hidden from him because she did something wrong.

However Tsuna still enjoyed his life at the shrine and at school. Today Kyoko and Enma were coming over for a project they had to do on the Emperor. Honestly Tsuna found government and history boring but he wanted good grades. Something he could brag about.

Iemitsu was meditating and reciting chants across the large wooden building that they lived in. Tsuna made sure to stay on the opposite side of the shrine to ensure that he wasn't disturbed. When his friends finally came over Tsuna was overjoyed.

"Hi Kyoko-san, Enma-san." Tsuna waved at the approaching pair that were carrying supplies with them.

"Hello Tsuna. How is everything?" Kyoko asked as she diverted toward the shrine, bowed, and whispered something before returning to Tsuna.

"Same as always. Ha-ha." He scratched the back of his head embarrassed. Kyoko always prayed to the gods that they would lift the curse off of him whenever she came over. Whatever good it did he didn't know. "Enma how are you fairing?"

The boy inclined his head, he didn't like to talk much around girls, but Tsuna understood. Enma had had some trouble with his sick sister lately but it seemed that she was getting better.

"Oh! We have to be quiet today because my dad is meditating." The other two nodded their heads and smiled. Tsuna's father was always meditating but for whatever reason Tsuna always reminded them. "But I made some tea and snacks for us."

"Tsuna." Enma had a slight plea in his voice as they walked towards the right side of the shrine and up a set of stairs into an open room with a kokatsu and cushions.

Tsuna flushed for a moment before waving his hands around, "It's edible! I had Momo help me make the onigiri!" Everyone knew, whether they associated with Tsuna or not that he could not cook without ruining the food. And if it was edible it was because he had already had at least two failed attempts. Kyoko laughed a little at Tsuna's predicament.

The next few hours were spent writing their papers and going over research materials and creating a speech about the rise of the Emperor, his power, and the order he brings. It wasn't long until dusk started to settle in and Enma had to go home because he had farther to walk than Kyoko did. She stayed about another hour until Tsuna's father came in and greeted both of them while ruffling Tsuna's already unruly hair. His father actually came to give Tsuna some Ofuda with Amaterasu's name inscribed on them. Whenever his father gave him these he knew something bad must have happened during the day with a demon or some other being. Tsuna exchanged looks with his father, the other nodding before leaving.

"Tsuna did something happen?" Kyoko motioned to the Ofuda sitting in Tsuna's lap.

"I hope not." He shook his head and looked at the Ofuda skimming his hands over them. Whenever his father gave him these, it was for protection. Tsuna only knew basic exorcism chants and other basic training. "But this probably means something is going on." Tsuna looked back up at Kyoko who gave him a reassuring smile. "I should walk you home tonight."

Kyoko smiled again nodding her head, "If it makes you feel better I have my own Gofu and prayer beads with me today as well so I'm prepared." Kyoko gathered her things and stood up waiting for Tsuna by the door. Once he was ready they made their way outside with Tsuna holding the lantern for light. They would have been talking if it was a normal day but they had to be more alert for anything suspicious. When they had been walking for about ten minutes a cold chill passed over and behind them. Immediately Tsuna turned around to see who or what had come but no one was there. Kyoko had her back to Tsuna her Gofu ready if something decided to attack. When a few more minutes pasted by they continued walking a little more on edge.

Not long after another chill settled in blowing out the flame in Tsuna's lantern. This time someone was there. Pulling out their Ofuda and Gofu Kyoko stepped forward her red hakama rustling.

"I am Sasagawa Kyoko. What business do you have here?" Whatever demon was with them was taunting them by not replying. Tsuna stepped forward alongside Kyoko when a shallow cut formed across his cheek. Immediately he slapped his hand over the small offence.

"I am Abozu and I have come for you Miko!" Suddenly there was a rush of movement between the three of them, Tsuna stepping in front of Kyoko chanting a Kuji-Goshin-Ho while making hand signs.

"Akuryō Taisan!" Tsuna threw up his Ofuda paper, a bright light emanating from it showing the face of the demon. The being screamed retreating back into the shadows again. Tsuna panted, not used to using such a higher level incantation. Abozu was a demon that was well known in its dealings with children. He liked to kidnap them and do who knows what to them afterwards. While Tsuna regained himself Kyoko yelled at Abozu had grabbed her by the back of the neck throwing her across the way, knocking her unconscious.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna rushed over only to be pushed back by the demon. He watched as it opened a black space in the air, a portal, and began to drag Kyoko into it. In a last ditch effort Tsuna tackled the demon, causing Abozu to drop Kyoko as they fell into the open hole.

It wasn't long before Iemitsu came down the road looking for Tsuna and Kyoko when he found the priestess unconscious. She was not badly hurt, but when he didn't find his son. A deep fear settled into his heart and he only hoped that Tsuna was just somewhere else.

(-0oOo0-)

So there it is! I hope you all like this idea and story!

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

Notes: Ofuda (御札) is a gofu (護符) or a talisman issued by Shinto shrine. It may also be called shinpu (神符). It is made by inscribing the name of a kami (god), the name of Shinto shrine, or a representative of kami on a strip of paper, wood, cloth, or metal.

By performing Kuji-Goshin-Ho, a ritual which consists of chanting nine words of power (rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen) while making relevant hand signs. You then shout "Akuryō Taisan!" (悪霊退散?), meaning "Evil spirits, begone!" and throw an ofuda scroll.

Tata~

:3


	2. Hikari

Hello everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed, I am glad you are excited to continue reading my story! Also a big thank you to those who added this to their favorites and story alerts, my inbox just keeps flowing over!

Important note. This is a Main R27 fic but I'm also including C27, 6927, and 8027

Just a request for the future, please review if you favorite or add this to your story alerts; I like to know what you enjoy about my story! Of course you don't have to but it would be nice for me to get to know you all.

Also I'll be updating every few days so the chapters aren't going to be like 5,000+ words, sorry for those who like long chapters, but I'm busy and don't have much free time and shorter chapters help me update sooner. Chapter will be between (1,500-2,500 words)

So this chapter is going to have a bit of a long explanation in the beginning you don't necessarily have to read the first three paragraphs but it will help you understand the underlying back story to this.

Again there are NOTES at the end so please read them!

Hikari

The demon realm or 悪神の領域, which is more closely translated as the area of the devils, was always seen as a place of horror and disorder as many people who had on purpose or accidently entered never came out alive. Sadly because of this humanity's understanding of their realm was quite ignorant and incorrect. Of course there was no formal rule in which they elected someone. It was more so that the one who was the strongest was respected and usually was able to create some kind of order. There are as many kinds of demons as there are ethnicities in humans as were personalities as well. Some were quiet, some rude, and some arrogant, the list could go on and on. Demons were strange creatures however the strong and more clear-headed ones were much more civilized in matters dealing with humans. Demons of course are no laughing matter as they all have some power. It is just how the demon wishes to use that power that changes them from a demon to an angel.

Many humans didn't understand that the Demon realm was not the Yomi, the literal land of the dead. People assume that demons are passed on beings but many are born into demonhood. However each place does have one thing in common, a craving. Each place found very little difference between them and the land above, except for the eternal darkness. However, this suffocating darkness was enough to make them ache for light and life. It was not long before demons searched for some true light, traveling to the human world where they were cast out and scorned. At first, demons could not see light for she (_Light is being related to Amaterasu here_) was well hidden in the shadows. Nevertheless, demons asked her to return with them. The light did not return, for the moment it reached those in need, the darkness (_Tsukiyomi_) would search it out and smother it.

However even if the light could not pierce the darkness on its own, she did not give up on the demons. Amaterasu did not judge in matters of right or wrong. It took many centuries to find one pure enough to bare her mark and power, much like herself but soon light would pierce the eternal darkness and Tsukiyomi's soul.

(-0oOo0-)

It looked like a star had fallen out of the sky to those who saw it, to some it was just a strange occurrence, and to some it was nothing of importance; however the light did not go unnoticed by many of the higher class demons for they knew what it signaled. It would not be long before the Arcobaleno and Varia would appear.

(-0oOo0-)

"Ugh…ahh." Tsuna moaned in pain as he opened his eyes. His body was aching, and his back felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it. As he looked around he found that he had fallen into a tree which had luckily broken his fall, as its broken branches were scattered around him. The brunette boy also noticed that it was dark out, but not overly so. He could still see very far, it just seemed as if a dark screen had been placed in front of the sun, blocking its direct warming light. He looked up in search of the sun but only found the moon glowing brightly.

Once fully awake Tsuna searched for his Ofuda but found them gone, placing a deep fear in him. His head whipped back and forth realization finally dawning on him. "Oh, no…" He backed up as pain shot through his right leg. A large gash could be seen running from the side of his ankle to his knee, and much, much blood. Tsuna gasped, shaking. "Oh god, w-what do I-I do…so much blood!" Tsuna tore the material around his leg away showing the horribly torn flesh. Tsuna thought he was going to be sick. It looked as if he had bleeding for a while which meant he had been out for a long time before hand. Tsuna vaguely wondered how he wasn't dead. He tied the material he had torn around the top of his knee to help stop the blood flow, hopefully giving him time to drag himself someplace safe.

Because a defenseless Tsuna, might as well be a dead Tsuna in the demon realm.

(-0oOo0-)

"Oya, looks like something interesting has come, Chrome my dear."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama." A small girl inclined her head in agreement

"I'll be out for a while." The mismatched eyed man grabbed his trident from the wall and turning to her, ruffled her hair on the way out.

"W-we await your safe return Mukuro-sama." Chrome reached up and fixed her hair. A slight blush dusting her cheeks.

(-)

"Xanxus, we should move soon." A silver haired swordsman spoke. The man he was speaking to was wearing a black robe and had feathered earrings. His face was adorned with two scorch marks, or however someone wished to interpret the strange marks. The man snorted in contempt.

"Probably the same trash as the last nine." Xanxus looked out intrigued. "The tenth light to be seen makes no different to me Squalo." Squalo looked unhappy with his leader, a frown marring his good features. The demon of pride didn't like to have his ideas squandered due to his leader's apathy.

Xanxus looked at his swordsman for a moment, "However you may investigate the trash if you wish." Squalo bowed slightly before leaving, a smirk on his lips.

(-)

"Reborn."

"I know Verde. Send Colonnello to investigate, we have other matters to attend to." Verde hummed glaring at the dark demon whose head was adorned with two black horns and a tail. The green haired demon swiftly left to speak with Colonnello, their weapon happy companion.

(-)

"I want to see the Juudaime!" Hayato yelled amongst his friends.

"Ma, ma, calm down Hayato-san." A black haired demon waved his hand. Another one of the demons huffed before leaving while another loud demon cheered with Hayato.

"Let's find it to the EXTREME!"

(-)

(-0oOo0-)

Tsuna whimpered while trying to bandage his leg. He knew demons could smell blood miles away and sadly human blood was seen as a delicacy to some of them. He didn't know how or why but his leg had completely stopped bleeding however the pain was still agonizing, he was simply bandaging it so he didn't have to see or smell his gruesome wound. He was able to drag himself into an old tree that was hollowed out at the bottom of the trunk giving him a place to hide in the dense forest. He had been crying earlier out of fear but quieted his sobs so he wouldn't be found. However silent tears still raced down his childish face.

Tsuna leaned back against the tree after he bandaged his wound the best he could. He was exhausted and his eyes continuously wanted to close and offer him the bliss of sleep. However he had to be on alert if any demon found him.

"Kyoko, Enma, Dad….I hope you're safe…" Tsuna whispered while looking up into the moon. A tingle ran up his spine as he gazed at the heavens. It was pleasant and made him sigh. After a few moments he looked back into the forest to look for movement but found none. It was not long before Tsuna dozed off against his wishes and a gentle rustle heard.

"Oya, I definitely found something interesting." Mukuro chuckled as he moved through some bushes. He ran his hand across the boy's face smearing some of the clinging tears away. He looked over the scuffed up body his eyes gliding to the poorly attended to leg. His sharp fingertips cut through the fabric without touching skin. He created the illusion of a white brace that soon covered the boy's leg, completely protecting the wound properly. He looked at the boy's face again before gingerly picking him up. "How light you are darling." Mukuro chuckled to himself his face coming close to the boys, "How delicious you'll be." His nose grazed against the boys' neck. "Hikari-kun."

(-0oOo0-)

End.

Hikari means light or shine.

There is chapter 2! I introduced some more characters.

Also there won't be any Tsuna-lovin' for a couple more chapters but there will be extreme fluff, because I want to get plot and other stuff settled.

Also I will have a list of what kind of demons everyone will be in the next chapter too! Everyone's demon type is open to suggestion so if you want a certain kind make sure to review please with your idea.

Anyways

Please

Review!

See you next time

Tata!

:3

p.s.

Special thanks to these wonderful chapter 1 reviewers!

Hikaru Einsberg

Ayz283

Mangopudding

ezcap1st

saruko

persona3adict

anon

Black cat-san


	3. Prophecy

I'll on a roll this week! Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts, they make me very happy : )

The amount of research I had to do for this chapter was staggering, it took me 5 hours! But I learned a lot from it : )

So as I said last chapter, I have a list of what kind of demon everyone is. The list is long so I apologize but hopefully these all make sense. I'm also adding my own touch. This took a long time to put together; if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. This chapter is only for information because there is so much to go over.

You may notice that this prophecy has been taken from Dissidia. I have added to it and edited it because I thought it fit well with the story. (I also just really love Final Fantasy: Dissidia in general)

The Prophecy:

Amaterasu, the goddess of light.

Tsukiyomi, the god of darkness.

Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had gathered demons from all lands to lead them in a savage war.

Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi were of equal strength. It was believed the conflict would last forever.

But the balance was broken. Those who answered Tsukiyomi's call created an inexhaustible force.

And under vicious attack without relent, the demons fighting for Amaterasu started to fall, one by one.

The Conflict that has continued for eons is now about to end in Tsukiyomi's favor. The demon world has been torn asunder, sinking into a vortex of discord.

As for the few surviving demons…their fates have yet to be determined.

Yet the light is not extinguished.

This was the Blessed One, passed from generation to generation down the bloodline of humans. The Blessed One is said to be able to vanquish darkness

It is said that in the darkest of days a new light will appear.

It soon glows.

…

Arcobaleno: (Rank 1)

**Reborn: **Demon of the Sun, has horns and a tail, intelligent, scheming. Controls light (hint hint), despite his dark demeanor. Strongest of the Arcobaleno. Said to be an Incubis.

**Colonnello: **Demon of the Rain, controls water, specializes in weaponry made by Verde.

**Fon: **Demon of the Storms, controls weather in the human world, specialty: Martial Arts. Mood changes with the weather.

**Viper:** or Mammon- demon of Greed, demon of the Mist, Can create illusions, very aloof, seldom speaks.

**Luce: **Demon of the Sky's, has beautiful white wings. Controls wind. Kindest demon known. Often dies in place of Amaterasu's chosen one.

**Skull: **Demon of the Cloud's, controls the heavens: Stars. Often can predict the future from the stars.

**Verde: **Demon of Lightning, controls lightning/electricity. Extremely innovative and smart. A rival to Reborn. Has two metal bands around his wrists and ankles.

Note: The Arcobaleno awake each time the Blessed One appears, and their true powers flourish. They often fight over the Blessed One as do the Guardians, as to who should get his powers. It is said that the Blessed One can bestow immense power to those he loves and cares for.

Varia: (Rank 2)

**Xanxus**: Nickname Satan- demon of Wrath, leader of the Varia.

**Squalo**: Nickname Lucifer- demon of Pride, Second in Command of the Varia

**Lussuria**: Nickname Asmodeus- demon of Lust

**Leviathan**: Nickname Levi- demon of Envy

**Belphegor**: Nickname Bel- Demon of Laziness (Sloth)

Note: They can bring out the emotions of Wrath, Pride, Lust, Envy, and Sloth to those around them. They are indifferent to Amaterasu's chosen one. It is said that when the Varia mobilize they can destroy anything. None of the previous chosen ones have ever associated with the Varia.

The Guardians: (Rank 3)

**Hayato: **"Bakeneko" can transform into a cat-like demon, he is very loyal. He does not get along with Takeshi.

"Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests." Teacher: Fon.

**Takeshi: **"Inugami" can transform into a dog-like demon, very agile and strong. Most Carefree.

"To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away." Teacher: Colonnello.

**Hibari: "**Karasu-Tengu" can transform into a crow/raven. Can mid-shift and have only his black wings appear from his back. Extremely vicious and likes to be alone.

"To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Blessed One from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind". Teacher: Skull

**Mukuro: **"Hebi" can transform into a snake and can control snakes as well. Very aloof. Can create illusions.

"Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Blessed One's true form intangible with visions of deceit." Teacher: Viper

**Chrome: **Cannot transform, and is taken care of by Mukuro after a past accident that took her powers. She is very shy and usually acts as a nurse for the other guardians when they are injured.

**Ryohei: "**Ryu-Yasha" can transform into a dragon. Often is very passionate and protects his friends. Can levitate if he wishes.

"Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Blessed One with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area." Teacher: Reborn.

**Lambo: **Can transform into a huge powerful cow/steer youkai. In this story Lambo is his 15 year old version. You can hear bells when he appears.

"To draw damage to himself and away from the Blessed One, serving as a lightning rod."

Teacher: Verde

Note: The Guardians came about in order to protect Amaterasu's blessed one. They are re-incarnated each time they die. "The Guardians" have been around for centuries and work closely with the Arcobaleno as their underlings and also under their tutelage. The Arcobaleno are more closely controlled by Amaterasu's blessed one than the guardians. The Guardians are to give their lives if the blessed one's life is in danger. The Guardians are also shape-shifters or o-bake/henji and take on the forms of animals.

Protagonist:

**Tsuna:** Host of Amaterasu, Blessed one of Amaterasu, "Precious One", Hikari-san, etc. Can control light and awakens the Sun. "Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them." Must be protected or will be smothered out by Tsukiyomi's demons/men. So far the past nine have died. Always forms a bond with the Arcobaleno and Guardians.

He is often smothered by the demon of the sky, with protection.

**Amaterasu:** Goddess of the Sun. "Mother" of Tsuna, (this will be explained later)

Antagonist:

**Tsukiyomi: **God of the night, the moon.

**Bermuda von Veckenschtein: **Lives under Tsukiyomi's rule. Demon of Crystal. Can become invisible and control objects. Always kills the Blessed one of Amaterasu. His head and hands are always covered in bandages and is covered with a black cloak. Reborn's mission is to kill him. It is said that Vecken taught Reborn, nothing else is known of their past relationship.

END.

So I hope you all learned a bunch of stuff in chapter. You'll have to have this general knowledge to know what is going on in the next chapters.

Please Review with what you thought or any other concerns you have!

Tata~

:3


	4. Invisible

We'll be getting more into the action with this chapter.

Also I probably won't be updating this story this week because I have finals and tests. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Invisible

Tsuna felt very comfortable and warm. Something brushed against his face before threading through his hair in a pleasing gesture. Warm honey eyes opened up dazedly. Tsuna's vision took a moment to focus before clearing, letting him see a mismatched eyed man hovering over him. The brunette tensed immediately wondering if he was dreaming. He then prayed he was dreaming as the man before him leaned closer.

"Kfufufu if you keep staring at me like that I might just have to eat you." The man chuckled. Tsuna's eyes widened more than he thought possibly could, his mouth opening slightly.

"!" Tsuna yelled bolting upright in the bed he occupied. His back was pressed against the headboard and pillows while his hands pulled up the covers in a cute way to somehow protect himself. The man rested a hand on the brunette's leg, pinning him.

"Oh, don't worry." The man smirked, "I only want a taste~" He drug out the last word airily causing Tsuna to gasp and pick up a pillow, only to throw it at the other. "Oya, you want to play? I won't mind playing with my food Darling."

"D-d-darling!" Tsuna half yelled out as he squirmed under the others intense gaze. The demon shot out his hand, grabbing Tsuna's in surprise before bringing the hand to his lips to kiss. Tsuna's face became beet red in embarrassment as he tried to free himself but it only seemed to amuse the other. Mukuro pulled the hand past his head causing Tsuna to fall forward and into his hard chest. Before he could do anything, an arm had wrapped around his waist securing him.

"Don't worry, remember? I said I was only going to taste." Tsuna could feel pressure between the juncture of his neck and shoulder, before he was finally pierced. He let out a whimper as he could feel pain beginning to seep into his muscles. But what alarmed him more was the fact that the demon who had just tasted his blood and was now lapping at the wound he had created. Mukuro pulled Tsuna back gazing at the others lax face. It had seemed that his little darling had pasted out.

"Hmm, delicious."

(-o0O0o-)

Meanwhile….

"Why is he sending me, kora?" Colonnello asked the scientist, while shining one of his weapons and not really paying attention to Verde.

"I'm just the messenger Colonnello; I'll be in my lab." The blonde watched Verde leave before sighing and getting up from his place on the floor. Why would Reborn send him when it was his job in the first place? The weapon specialist stretched before grabbing his heavy artillery, and slung it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing.

"This had better be worth not polishing my weapons Reborn, kora."

(-o0O0o-)

Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei made their way into the dense forest where they could still feel the lights presence. It was faint but they followed the trail deeper into the forest very loudly.

"This is going to be an EXTREME search!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air excitedly. Takeshi laughed while following behind Hayato. The Bakeneko glared behind him, if he was in his true form his hair would be standing on end in an attempt to be threatening. But since he wasn't his white ears flattened against his head in annoyance. They continued on for a few more moments, with Ryohei still being rowdy, until Takeshi stopped his head flicking to his right on instinct.

"Hey, Gokudera, do you smell that?" The man turned to him looking in the direction that Yamamoto had indicated.

"I don't smell anything what are y—." Gokudera's hand twitched slightly before relaxing. "Blood." It was a surprise they hadn't smelled the blood before as it was layered over the area like heavy cologne. Gokudera turned fully to Ryohei and Yamamoto, his eyes darkening. "We should hurry."

If a human had been watching the three demons they would have said that they vanished, but the truth was that they were just moving faster than the human eye could see. In one moment they disappeared from view, reappearing a hundred meters away before doing the process over and over again. It wasn't long before they came to a clearing where the grass had been eroded away from heavy travel. Looking farther out a lonely mansion stood out from the serene backdrop around it. Takeshi tensed as he was sure that the light they were looking for was somewhere inside. The only problem was that the demon, Rokudo Mukuro, resided inside and he wasn't the most accommodating or into sharing anything, especially if that something was rare. And they were all sure that the light was very rare indeed.

Takeshi was the first to reach the mansion, standing before the large wooden door that stood a good four feet above him. Ryohei and Hayato caught up to him as he pushed the door in. What surprised them more than the décor was the demon lazily sitting in a long-back red chair cradling something in his arms. Mukuro glanced over his shoulder not seeming to feel threatened or care that the others had just invited themselves into his abode. He turned to face the fire after a moment making a motion for Chrome to come to his side who was standing in another doorway of the house. The three demons stood rooted to the floor as they watched for a few moments. The girl hurried to her master's side before picking up the bundle that was in his arms carefully. She looked at her master again before stepping back and allowing the other to get up from his chair.

"Kfufufu and what brings you three here, _uninvited?" _Hayato growled lowly in the back of his throat in a threatening way, while Takeshi put up his hand to keep him back.

The rain guardian smiled as he spoke, "Hello, Mukuro-san, we came in search of the new light and followed the trail here." Even though Takeshi was smiling, his eyes became darker and an ominous aura flowed out of him. "That wouldn't happen to be it, would it now?"

Mukuro chuckled a moment before recomposing himself. "And what if I say yes?"

"If you've done anything to Juudaime!—"

"mah, mah, Hayato-san, I'm sure he wouldn't do something he would regret later." Takeshi looked at Mukuro for a moment more.

"You act as if I've hurt it. But there may be some truth in that Kfufufu." Ryohei inched forward a bit.

"Reborn would be EXTREMELY mad if you did something Mukuro." Ryohei yelled but was more reserved in how loud he spoke as it was obvious that their light was sleeping in Chrome's arms.

"Oya? You think I'm afraid of Reborn? All I had was a taste~" He smiled as he brought his fingers to his lips, "He was quite tasty I might add." The three guardians eyes widened in fear.

"Mukuro you wouldn't be as foolish as to mark him, would you?" Takeshi's face became contorted with hesitation, to the fact that Mukuro may have already soiled the other. It was always Reborn's job to mark the light as their own, Takeshi might even say that it was what Reborn enjoyed most about his job.

"Don't worry, I only tasted blood, not flesh Yamamoto-kun." Mukuro chuckled again, he always enjoyed teasing others. The others visible relaxed before straightening up again. Mukuro sat back down motioning the others to a couch that they could comfortably sit on. Once seated Mukuro called Chrome back over to place his Darling in his lap once more. The guardians leaned forward to get a better look at the human wrapped in a blanket who seemed to be very content and warm. Mukuro chuckled again gaining the others attention before pulling some of the blanket off of the boy, showing his sleeping face. The guardians smiled before lightly laughing themselves when the human whined for a moment, at some of the blanket being taken away.

"She is beautiful to the EXTREME." Ryohei yelled as quietly as possible. Hayato nodded his head in agreement as Takeshi and Mukuro looked at the other two.

They both spoke in unison, "It's a boy."

(-o0O0o-)

Colonnello was glad that it was so easy to find his target. He was currently outside Rokudo Mukuro's mansion, about to step into the house when he overheard the others.

"_It's a boy."_ Colonnello thought he had misheard but from the commotion inside he was proved wrong. The light had always, always, been a girl, never a boy. He grimaced as he thought of how the others would react. However he brought out of his thoughts from a loud yell.

"H-hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" It seemed that Tsuna had finally woken up, but to four demons looming over him. Colonnello walked in gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you doing, Kora!" The blonde looked at the interesting spectacle in front of him. A human, whom he assumed was the one that yelled earlier, was being held by Mukuro, while the others flustered about them. The four guardians looked up to see the Rain Arcobaleno with his hands on his hips. Takeshi, Hayato, and Ryohei immediately stopped as he approached Mukuro who smirked at him. Colonnello was not deterred however as he was the strongest demon present. When he was in front of Mukuro, wide honey colored eyes looked up at him in horror, tears threatening to spill over.

Colonnello thought he was going to have a nosebleed.

End.

Sorry about the last line but I couldn't help myself, Tsuna is just too adorable!

However Review! I can't wait to see everyone's reactions.

Tata~

:3


	5. Devour

Well since a new chapter seems to be in high request, I decided to whip out another chapter!

Note: You guys have the funniest reviews, I love them so much!

Especially yours _Final Syai Lunar Generation._

I would also like to thank _xxxKimi-chan, _critiques like yours help me improve the story, but I'll also clarify something too.

Considering that this is more in the past than the present, I'm trying to mix them into a happy medium, everyone does wear a kimono/yukata/hakama/haori etc. I just haven't been good at describing those characteristics of the characters, so I apologize for the lack of those details. I will improve as I continue on with the story : )

Anyways thank you everyone (bows), now onto more fluffiness and possibly Reborn? Also there is a TON of action in this chapter. What happens to Tsuna will be explained in the next chapter when you get to the part I'm talking about.

Although feel free to guess : )

Devour

"Colonnello is taking too long." Reborn remarked as he looked out the window. "He had better have some spare lives…" The Incubis's black hair covered his eyes from view, but you didn't have to look at him, as a dark and unforgiving aura began to seep out of him. The demon glared out the window before turning and making his way out the room. Hopefully no one would cross his path as he ventured out into the forest.

(o0O0o)

"So your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, kora?" Colonnello inquired.

"Y-yes but you can call me T-Tsuna-a." The brunette stuttered under the gazes of the five demons watching him. He was currently sitting across from them with Chrome next to him. The girl's presence seemed to calm him as she sat next to him and smiled gently at him. Tsuna watched as some of the guys whispered his name as if testing it, which only caused him to blush, gaining the attention of the demons.

_So cute_, all five of them thought as Tsuna fidgeted in his seat. He glanced at Chrome who gave him a reassuring smile again, putting her hand over Tsuna's shaking one. He smiled back at her causing the shy girl to blush at his genuineness. Mukuro chuckled a bit at his wards reaction to their new addition. Tsuna looked up a bit less scared.

"S-so who a-are you?" Tsuna peered at everyone in the room who seemed to straighten up at bit when he inspected how they looked. His eyes rested a little longer on Hayato than the rest, his eyes slightly widening. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by the Bakeneko.

"Is something wrong Juudaime?"

"Your ears….are they real?" Tsuna leaned forward a bit in his curiosity. Hayato moved closer and kneeled before him. He then inclined his head in invitation to touch.

"If you would like." Tsuna reached forward a hand and gently stroked the silver haired demons cat-like ears.

"Uwa, they're so soft!" Hayato couldn't help but blush at the embarrassing compliment, but he enjoyed the others caressing touch.

"Oya, Tsuna-chan seems to have tamed the kitty." Mukuro smirked while a few of the others laughed. The Bakeneko turned and glared at the others before standing up. Hayato stood near Tsuna and bowed slightly before speaking.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime. I will be one of your guardians, if you would have me."

"I am Yamamoto Takeshi." Takeshi smiled gently at Tsuna.

"Rokudo Mukuro and my ward Rokudo Chrome." Tsuna looked at the girl next to him who nodded lightly.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei it is EXTREMELY nice to meet you!" Tsuna smiled a bit at Ryohei's earnestness, "I will act as your EXTREME brother! Call me Onii-san."

"The name's Colonnello, kora!" Tsuna nodded in understanding, and then stood.

"I-It's nice to meet you all." He bowed slightly before standing again, "But why did you call me "light?""

All the demons looked at each other slightly confused. As far as history went, all of the past light bearers had been purposely sent from the human realm, usually with knowledge of who they were and what their mission was. It was surprising that this human was apparently confused about his title. Besides that fact the light bearer always had some form of training and didn't look as near as helpless as Tsuna did. The light bearer was always at a disadvantage so it was always the humans job to prepare her so that when she arrived she could somewhat protect herself from other demons if the guardians did not find her right away. But the fact that the light bearer this time was a boy was already an anomaly itself, added with the new knowledge that he apparently had no training whatsoever.

Tsuna was slightly concerned with the silence that emanated from his question, "Um, You wouldn't know how I could leave would you? I accidently was dragged here by the demon Abozu while protecting my friend." Colonnello looked up.

"You don't know who you are kora?" The blonde walked over and picked Tsuna up underneath his arms, the boy was at least a head shorter than the Rain Arcobaleno. Colonnello stared hard at Tsuna, looking over his body. The brunette paled slightly as his feet were no longer touching the ground. "I'll make you remember kora!" Colonnello proceeded to carry Tsuna outside everyone following, with slight worry on their faces besides Mukuro, who seemed amused as he usually did. The artillery specialist set Tsuna on the ground, who struggled a moment to stand properly with the brace on his leg. Colonnello then stood back a ways away immediately intimidating Tsuna. It was eerily quiet and it made Tsuna all the more tense, his hands gripped the sides of his powder blue haori, as Colonnello smiled.

Tsuna froze as Colonnello raised his hand; water began to come forth from the ground, as if he had summoned it. It was then that he realized that Colonnello must be a water demon. All of the other guardians tensed slightly at the thought of Colonnello actually attacking Tsuna to awaken his powers. Meanwhile the brunette in question scrambled to think of something he could do. His father and some of the other monks had taught him a few other incantations but they were harder and he hadn't practiced them as much. But he had to try, since he didn't have his Ofuda with him anymore.

Colonnello arched a brow as Tsuna went into a more relaxed pose, which only peaked his interest. He wasn't going to severely hurt the boy but maybe a shock to his system would jolt his true self awake. Although Colonnello's sense of "hurt" was far different than a normal persons concept of it. But he always did love torturing his students, and he saw Tsuna the same way, just because he was the light bearer didn't mean he was going to bow at his feet like Hayato did.

Tsuna's eyes looked at Colonnello before taking in his surroundings; luckily they were in a forested area. The incantation he was going to use needed some type of nature nearby and considering they were in a forest, the chant should be stronger and easier. His opponent took a more offensive stance, and he noticed that Colonnello's water had taken the form of tiny shards, aimed right at him.

He brought his hands out in front of him closing his eyes in the process. Many of the guardians thought Tsuna had a death wish, since he wasn't watching Colonnello's movements anymore. However the Rain Arcobaleno smirked as he whipped his hand forward sending his weapons forward. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak as the lethal projectiles made their way towards him.

"Nymph of the Woods, O proud spirit of the forest... Lash out with thy thorny vines! Dryad hear my call, come to your humble servant's aid!" It seemed as if time slowed for a moment, the guardian's eyes widened at the incantation that Tsuna had said as it actually called upon one of the lower deities of the forest. Takeshi started to move forward in fear that Tsuna's plea would go unheard, however his fear was misplaced.

The ground erupted in a tangle of roots and vines that barely shielded Tsuna in time. The water daggers became imbedded in the plants before reverting back to their natural state. When Tsuna opened his eyes, they had taken on an unearthly golden glow. He felt a new power flowing through him, as his lips spoke again of their own accord shocking Tsuna as well as the others. The tangle of roots and vines parted slightly giving Tsuna space for an attack. An unknown incantation began to flow past his lips, which frightened him.

"The High Sorceress, O sorceress clad in the flames of Hell... let thy fiery incantation bear its fangs. Masebde bring forth thy flames!" Tsuna's eyes widened more as fire shot forth from his hand, slightly burning him, but he couldn't stop. Colonnello was shocked as he protected himself against another high level incantation. Tsuna's body began to glow and he was very scared, he couldn't control his body. With one hand directing the fire, his other hand directed the vines and roots to attack while Colonnello was busy. However it seemed as if that whatever had taken over Tsuna was not finished yet. As the fire died away, Tsuna collapsed onto his knees already severely exhausted, he had never done two incantations in a row before. His free hand rose against his will once more, this time his body started to become amassed in light but if one looked closer he was actually incased in golden flames.

All of the demons watched in awe at Tsuna's beautiful appearance. Even though Tsuna was attacking Colonnello the flames gave off a calm and warming aura. However despite the nonthreatening appearance, Tsuna felt quite threaten by his own self. Colonnello smirked as he started to enjoy the battle he was having with the other, he put up another wall of water to protect himself from the barrage of flames and vines, as he waited to see what the boy would do next.

The words that started to spill forth from Tsuna's mouth caused his blood to run cold, it was a pair of incantations his father had used once against a demon that had tried to kill him as a child. But these incantations were much stronger than the others he had previously said and called upon gods, he wondered how and when he had gained the knowledge and power to control them.

"Paltina the Creator, Divine empress loved by the phoenix Mulminams... Bring light to the darkness of chaos! Crusade!" Nothing happened for a few moments as it seemed the incantation took time to take affect but Tsuna did not stop speaking, "Seraph Flauvel, O gatekeeper of the sanctified realm... Retribution awaits those who defile thy home! Angelic Thunder answers my call!" Colonnello's eyes widened in horror as he was unprepared for the power that Tsuna was trying to summon. The Rain Arcobaleno was by no mean weak but when a god and a heavenly angel are called to bring their wrath against you, it was not a comforting feeling.

Tsuna's body collapsed against the ground much to everyone's horror. Takeshi and Ryohei tried to go to Tsuna's aid while Hayato and Mukuro moved Chrome away, but a loud crack in the sky grabbed their attention for a moment. A light brighter than the sun dawned the sky blinding them, a great white phoenix appeared circling for a moment, before another earth shattering boom shook the heavens. A rip appeared in the sky as it seemed that Zeus himself had sent lighting. Everyone barely had a moment's notice before the lightning struck the ground burning and vaporizing everything in its path. Colonnello managed to direct the lighting elsewhere, barely giving the others enough time to move out of the way.

Amidst the destruction Tsuna was clenching at his chest, it was painful, and he couldn't stop. He could hear the impact of something but couldn't see what it was. When he opened his eyes, a demon dark and fair as night was kneeled by his side, the dark eyes pierced his soul, however he was not afraid. The demon picked him up and whispered in his ear another incantation, but Tsuna had literally nothing left. The demon pulled him closer to his chest whispering the words in his ear once more. Tsuna felt that the demon wasn't speaking to him but someone else, and he would be correct it that person was not just another version of himself. Tsuna's eyes opened wide as he felt his heart race, some form of familiarity rushed him as the last words he spoke crossed his lips.

"Vanesser, Emperor of Darkness, Bewitching demon of the night... Seduce thy victims, drowning them in thy pleasure! Rain down darkness!" If Tsuna could he would have blushed, but fear coursed through his veins as he heard the cry of the phoenix he had summoned earlier. However his fear was short lived as a pair of soft lips covered his own, shocking him. The light emanating from him ceased immediately, as the phoenix in the sky let out what sounded like a cry of pain before dissipating into the dark sky. Tsuna opened his eyes, only to be pulled into black irises. The demon kissing him did not stop until he laid limp in his arms. Tsuna's body relaxed as he was once more pulled into the demon's chest, his eyes became heavy, and his breathing became soft, as he drifted into unconsciousness.

The dark, horned demon stood with Tsuna secure in his arms. He looked across the horribly damaged area before his eyes landed on a roughed up Colonnello, three slightly scared guardians, and one not so amused Mukuro.

To be simply put, Reborn was pissed.

END.

Wow that was intense at the end.

I kind of fear for Colonnello as we all know how Reborn is.

I apologize if anyone seemed OC but when dealing with demons and gods some crazy things are bound to happen.

Anyways this will probably be updated on June 8th or the 9th depending on how busy I am.

Please Review! Review! Review! : )

Tata~

:3


	6. Tempting

Thank you for all the reviews! I didn't think this story would be so well loved.

Also sorry for the delay.

Anyways before we get onto the next chapter, I need to go over some things. This story will not be updated until the end of the month because I'm going on vacation with my family. However the next chapter will be much longer (hopefully 5,000-10,000 words) as I will have time over my vacation to write.

Please enjoy this chapter!

Tempting

Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt tired but comfortably warm. He unconsciously snuggled down into the bed he was in. He suddenly snapped his eyes into focus as he sat up. Tsuna whimpered a bit as his body was sore, but looked around the unfamiliar room. It was dark out as usual, as he looked out a window to his right, however the room he was in was not Mukuro's. The bed had deep red satin sheets and had a canopy. The room was paneled with cherry wood, and was sparsely decorated. It looked lonely to Tsuna. Tsuna sat up more in the bed pushing the sheets off of him. He noticed his right hand was bandaged, and that his leg was stiff. As he looked down he noticed he was now in a white cotton yukata and not in his old clothes.

He vaguely missed his old clothes. But his attention was caught by a person sitting in a chair to his left. Tsuna recognized the demon immediately, causing him to gasp before quieting himself. The demon was handsome, Tsuna had to confess. He had two short horns perched on his head in the mess of black hair that adorned his head. However Tsuna was more disturbed than enthralled by the demons appearance, sadly. The dark piercing eyes that had trapped him before were open and staring start forward, not focusing on anything. For a moment Tsuna thought the demon was dead but he noticed the soft rise and fall of the others chest. He waved his hand back and forth in front of the man's face, but he did even notice.

Tsuna sighed in relief as he scooted over to the opposite side of the bed quietly until he was able to swing his feet over. He glanced over his shoulder making sure the other was asleep. Tsuna didn't notice the other twitch when he got out of the bed. When he finally stood, his leg ached a little but not too much. He straightened out his yukata before looking up again.

He didn't know when or how but the demon that was originally sleeping was standing right in front of him with his eyes piercing him where he stood. Tsuna trembled slightly under the others harsh gaze. The brunette took a hesitant step back out of fear, slipping on his yukata while doing so. Tsuna closed his eyes out of reflex but found himself cradled in a pair of strong arms. He peered up through his bangs seeing that the demons face was just above him and he didn't look amused.

Tsuna fumbled a little trying to get the other to release him, "I-I'm oka-ay now…" He stuttered. The demon however just shoved him on the bed.

"Chaos. My name is Reborn." Tsuna looked at the demon confusedly. He sat up on his elbows nodding slightly.

"I am—"

"I know who you are human." Tsuna flinched a little at the term 'human' but decided not to dwell on the fact to much as the other leaned in. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, my new property and lover." Tsuna promptly fainted.

Reborn smirked in satisfaction, he was going to enjoy tearing the other down and make him drown in his own pleasured screams. He just had to wait and Reborn was a patient demon.

(0oOo0)

Colonnello was hurting no thanks to Reborn. He literally had the shit beat out of him once Tsuna was fine. He was currently occupying one of the couches in their shared living room (All of the Arcobaleno live together) with Luce leaning over him cleaning his wounds and re-bandaging ones that had already bleed through. He wasn't going to die but Luce just wouldn't leave him be. Much to his chagrin however, he knew Reborn had every right to beat him into the dirt. But he didn't think Tsuna would have so much untapped and raw power underneath his timid and weak exterior. Colonnello knew he shouldn't have pushed the other so far but everyone knew by half way that Tsuna was no longer in control and that Amaterasu's spirit had consumed him out of protection. He smirked at the fact that Amaterasu saw him as a threat but he was also excited that they had such a strong light bearer this time. The light/flames that poured out of Tsuna were beautiful, Colonnello had to admit.

Luce tugged on a bandage a little too hard causing Colonnello to wince slightly. Luce apologized before continuing on with her work.

"It's not often that you smile so serenely Colonnello-san. Did something good happen?" The sky demon tilted her head to the side a little smiling. Colonnello looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"I think it's going to turn out different this time Luce. He's strong, stronger than the one's before." Luce clapped her hands together before placing one of her hands on her chin thinking.

"It's a boy?" Colonnello nodded. "I finally get to be the mama of a little boy! I mean, I've always liked the girls but after so many I need a change." Luce proceeded to continue talking to herself about making clothes and cooking meals and many other motherly things. Colonnello listened to her rattle on slightly worried about how Tsuna would survive. However he was more worried about a certain Incubis upstairs at the moment with their precious one.

(0oOo0)

One of the many perks of being an Incubis was being able to absorb energy through physical touch, especially sexual ones. Reborn smirked before kissing Tsuna slightly, licking his lips. Tsuna squirmed a bit in his sleep before becoming still. Another perk was being able to manipulate people's dreams. It had been far too long since Reborn had had a decent meal, and he planned on having a full course meal with Tsuna as the main course.

Oh, yes Reborn was going to enjoy his human.

END.

Yupp I'm very evil I know.

Anyways I know Reborn is slightly out of character but he is a sex-deprived demon.

So please review, I hope you all liked Luce.

Tata~

:3


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT NOTE:

As some of you may know fanfiction on this site is going through a lot a trouble. Either stories are getting deleted, accounts suspended, etc. I have not had this problem and I hope I don't in the future as I try to follow guidelines however it has been brought to my attention how other users on this site are being harassed and bullied through reviews.

I do not condone bullying especially cyber bullying.

I do not know how some of the people on here who bully think it is okay. What is more fascinating is that they have their own accounts on here and purposely cruise around just to either report people for something as simple as formatting which can be easily fixed, or just because they thought their story was "Shit" and other derogatory words they use.

Some of these people however believe they are being civil and not rude when indeed they are. I know what constructive criticism is. I get it all the time in the wonderful reviews I get. However the things I see are definitely not of any constructive criticism I've ever heard of.

I'm seriously worried for the fanfiction community and those who enjoy the stories that are hosted on this site. I believe these people are breaking the greatest rule in the guidelines and other requirements on this site.

NO Harassment and Bullying.

I and many other writers on this topic are trying to bring this to light and stop people from hurting others.

It is not okay. Even if you think you are better than others.

I hope you all agree with me on this and try to confront this civilly if this has happened to you. Most of these people are not civil and get upset when you in turn act the same way which just makes them all the more out to get you. I have dealt with just one or two rude comments, but other than that I have not had to face much of the atrocities being allowed on this site right now to other users. I have included a link for you all to go read a short two page reading with more information on this. I hope you as readers and all my fellow authors out there are worried about this because this is a huge problem that needs to be nipped in the butt.

Honestly I would give up my account on here if it could stop some of the bullying that I'm seeing. It breaks my heart when I see aspiring writers who just enjoy shows they've seen or stories they've read and make up something based of the things they like get tarnished by people who obviously don't have the same opinions, ideas, religion, beliefs, gender-orientation, etc.

Some people may think bullying is okay, to be honest I bullied someone in the fifth grade because me and my friends thought it was "funny" and it is definitely not funny when the same thing comes right back at you. Luckily the girl that was bullied went to the same middle school with me and we made up and actually became good friends because I realized my mistakes and apologized excessively because I knew that I had caused her mental and probably self-esteem problems. I am ashamed of what I did but she just brushed it off as "Us just being kids." I'm eternally grateful that she forgave me. She is the "friend" I always mention in my stories as some of you have read. She's really more of a best friend.

Now, yes there are people under the age of 18 writing on this site and there are people over the age of 21 writing on this site. I believe we all need to be respectful and if you don't like a particular story you don't have to read it and you certainly don't have to leave a nasty, mean review.

Thank you for your time, PLEASE read the two page short on this.

I hope we can change the community for the better.

Just remove the spaces.

wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net

Thank you for your time again.

(P.s. all my stories will be updated shortly)


	8. Dream Catcher

You guys are just amazing! I'm so happy! So much KHR love~

Internet cookies for all!

Anyways I'm sure you are all excited for the next chapter so here it is, enjoy!

Rating changed to M

Also there is a dream sequence in the beginning, don't think too hard about it. Also I hinted as to what was going to happen here, so hopefully you guys don't get confused

Warning: Kind of non-con-ish, lemon~, angst.

~Dream Catcher~

"_Tsuna, wake up." The brunette felt someone gently shake his shoulder. He mumbled a little in his sleep as he peeked an eye open to look at Enma. His best friend looked a little tired. Tsuna sat up rubbing his eyes, wondering when he had fallen asleep, he had been doing a project…for something…he couldn't remember._

"_Sorry Enma, I didn't mean to fall asleep, where did Kyoko go?" Tsuna yawned a little before stretching to get the kinks out of his back. Enma looked over Tsuna who was totally unaware of his appearance. _

"_She went home, it is dark out now Tsuna." The boy looked out the slatted wooden window noticing that indeed it was pitch black outside. _

_Tsuna felt embarrassed for falling asleep in front of Enma and Kyoko, he must have been more tired than he thought. He looked back towards Enma who was staring at him, Tsuna felt something creep up his spine but he didn't know exactly what it was. It couldn't possibly be fear that was laughable. He and Enma had been friends for ages, Enma had never done anything to hurt him. Tsuna laughed lightly to himself before collecting himself._

"_Do you want to stay over tonight then? I wouldn't want you walking home now." Enma nodded his head and helped Tsuna clean up the mess on the Kotatsu since it was cold outside. Tsuna picked up their plates and padded down the long wooden corridor to the kitchen. It seemed it was later than he thought. Everyone was practically asleep. He could hear his father chanting down the hall but otherwise everything was silent. He placed the plates in the wooden tub to let them soak before turning around to go get Enma a futon and blanket._

_However he smacked into something hard, stumbling back a few steps, rubbing his aching nose. Tsuna glanced up and saw Enma in the doorway._

"_Ah, I'm sorry." Tsuna apologized, "Are you okay Enma?" Enma nodded his head again, following Tsuna like a puppy. Tsuna pulled open a door and grabbed an extra shiki futon and a kakebuton. He placed the futon and comforter on the floor unrolling the large bedding. Tsuna hummed to himself as he fixed everything, he went to the other side of the room after he was done, grabbing some more comfortable clothing for sleeping for himself and Enma. They both changed, and Tsuna went back to the Kotatsu placing it in the corner of the room before putting out the lantern he had in the room._

"_Goodnight Enma." Tsuna snuggled into his bed as Enma laid down in his. _

"_Goodnight Tsuna." Enma said however since it was so dark Tsuna never saw the dark smile that adorned the others face as he spoke._

_After a while Tsuna had fallen asleep, his breathing evening out and becoming quieter. Enma crawled out of his futon and over to the other, pulling the covers off. Tsuna's plain white yukata was open slightly at the top showing off his creamy skin. Enma placed his hand on Tsuna's chest before he swiped it to the side deftly opening the top all the way. The brunette mumbled in his sleep a little but otherwise didn't stir. A moment later the rest of the yukata was laid open for Enma's hungry eyes. His mouth ghosted over Tsuna's pulse laving at the warm area before sucking. Tsuna's face twitched a little before rolling on his side. Enma pushed the boy over again waking him up._

"_Eh-h Enma? Whats wrong?" Tsuna sat up rubbing his eyes not noticing that he was practically naked. It was dark so it was hard to see but Tsuna could make out the outline of Enma's body. His friend didn't answer him but crawled closer, and forced him down onto the bed, startling Tsuna. "Enma?" Fear and confusion tinted the brunette's voice._

"_Tsuna—" Enma leaned down and kissed the other softly. Tsuna froze, he didn't know what to do, his longtime friend was suddenly kissing him without warning. He managed to push Enma away enough to catch his breath. "You are mine." Tsuna's eyes widened at the proclamation. He felt a hand ghost down his torso, but something was strange, Enma wouldn't do this. Tsuna let out a strangled gasp as the others hand touch him firmly, his skin felt so hot, so sensitive. He writhed on the bed, he couldn't hold back the groans he let out as his body was abused._

"_Enma! S-stop!" Tsuna elbowed the others chin causing him to sit back and rub the dull ache that came from the attack. Tsuna was panting but he managed to pull his yukata back together. "Whats wrong with you?" Tsuna shook, some lingering waves of pleasure affecting him._

"_It would have been easier if you had just gone along with it Tsunayoshi." Tsuna felt fear run up his spine, the voice he heard was so dark, this couldn't possibly be Enma. "But, I like to do things first hand anyways." Tsuna was about to rebuttal but suddenly there was a flash of light, blinding him. _

_When he opened his eyes, another room greeted him but it was bright, and he was sitting atop another bed that definitely wasn't his. Tsuna looked around and saw the demon that he'd encountered earlier at the end of the bed, who was very much naked. Tsuna immediately looked away embarrassed that he'd even seen the other. He felt the rustling of the comforter as the man approached. Tsuna quickly edged his way back farther away from the dangerous demon._

"_I wouldn't go any farther…" Tsuna looked behind him to see snakes, well they looked like snakes anyways. Tsuna grounded himself and one wrapped around his arm, its smooth scaly skin causing him to shiver. "You can't escape from me." Tsuna faced his main trouble at the moment, who was leaning over him predatorily. He struggled to move but found that his hands were tied. Wait where did the snakes go?_

_Reborn laughed at the others face. "We're in your dream, Tsunayoshi…And I can make anything happen here." He kissed the others neck forcefully leaving a bite wound. Tsuna groaned as he realized that he was trapped._

"_W-what did y-y-ou do to me?" Tsuna managed to ask. Reborn pulled the yukata away from Tsuna's body enough to run his hand along the others spine. He continued to tease the boy, who wriggled around until he grabbed the boys hips, holding him down. _

"_I'm just fulfilling your desires, and your body seems very eager." Reborn sat back as he watched the other blush more and more as he continued. He suddenly stopped when Tsuna began to cry. "Too much stimulation for you?" Tsuna couldn't formulate words. He didn't know what was wrong with him, his body felt like it was on fire. Every time Reborn touched him it only made it worse. He wanted to escape, he was scared, and he couldn't even ask or voice his opinions. He'd never felt so helpless in his life._

"_Don't worry so much." Tsuna looked up at the demon, as he leaned over and licked the tears on his face away, "Delicious." Tsuna noticed the others eyes change into a deep red that glinted in the light. "You wouldn't want me to starve would you?" Tsuna was growing more confused by the moment but didn't get to think much as Reborn dove in for a kiss. He forcefully made his way into Tsuna's mouth, sucking on the small tongue that was housed inside. He licked the reddening and swollen lips while staring into honey brown eyes that were pleading with him. He'd never had something so delicious, something so forbidden. He gave Tsuna one last peck before leaning back, giving him air. A trail of saliva dribbled down his chin, while his eyes were unfocused and hazy. Reborn knew he had the other now, he didn't have to worry about any protests. _

_Reborn kissed his way down the small toned chest in front of him before biting at the hardening nubs. He flicked his finger over one, rolling it in-between his fingers and he sucked and kissed the other. He continued on as Tsuna's body jolted and shivered at the unrelenting pleasure. He couldn't think, his mind was so cloudy. All he could feel was heat, it so unbearably hot. Tsuna felt something flutter next to his hip and looked down to see a tail. Reborn smirked as he trailed the appendage across the over sensitive skin, providing another distraction for the other as he peeled the material that was covering Tsuna's erection away. Reborn licked his lips at the sweet fruit below him, he licked the tip causing more mewls and gasps from the body below him. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the sensitive tip, torturing the brunette whose back arched beautifully._

_Reborn, tired of teasing, engulfed the other to the base, as he began to bob his head. His eyes never left Tsuna's face as he was enjoying the embarrassment that was etched upon it. He could only imagine the pleasure the other was feeling. He had untied the boys hands some time ago but he was so lost he'd never even noticed. The small hands were buried in the blanket, fisting the soft material for dear life. Reborn knew that the other was close, he swirled his tongue around the hard flesh in his mouth before biting lightly. He felt the body beneath him tense just before he tasted sweetness in his mouth._

_Tsuna's chest was heaving up and down, he couldn't control himself. Those eyes, had pinned him to the bed. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, he could feel more heat pooling in his stomach as it tightened. He went ridged as he came, loudly screaming as he released. Reborn sat up licking his lips and fingers. Tsuna watched as the other picked him up and cradled him to his chest._

"_Thank you for the meal." Tsuna laid limply against the hard chest, he couldn't even tell what was real anymore. He felt Reborn kiss his temple and mouth once more, before he felt very lethargic. His head rolled to the side as the horned demon sighed at the delectable sight in his arms._

_He pondered if he possibly went too far._

(0oOo0)

Tsuna gasped as he sat up in bed. His head flicked around looking for Reborn who was just innocently sitting in the chair he was in earlier. Tsuna looked down at himself, his clothes were intact, his hand felt his neck for a bite wound, which wasn't there. He snapped his head back up to the dangerously handsome demon who was chuckling.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Tsuna's face bloomed a perfect red as he looked away from the other totally embarrassed.

"W-what did you do!" Tsuna's voice cracked as he yelled at the other, flustered.

"Simply took what was mine." Reborn stated rather smugly as he stood up. Tsuna watched as the other sat on the bed, his tail swishing back and forth. He flinched when he was forcefully tugged into a warm lap. Tsuna clenched his eyes shut, waiting for something to happen but after a few moments of silence he looked up into rich dark eyes that seemed to be searching him. Tsuna relaxed as a hand threaded through his hair, rubbing his scalp softly.

"I'm an incubis. I'm sure you know what that is." Reborn continued on, "and you are now officially mine." Tsuna flinched at the dark connotations of the words.

"What if I d-don't want to be yours…" Tsuna boldly spoke, causing the other to tighten his hold.

"You don't have a choice, you are bound to me. Even if you didn't know it, you were promised to me the day you were born."

"What! Why?" Tsuna tried to push away but a deep growl stopped him from moving anymore.

"I am part of the Arcobaleno, and I am the demon of the sun. I am your companion, lover, and controller, whichever you wish to call me. I am your protector and guide, despite whatever my wishes may be." Tsuna watched as the other stared down at him. "You, Sawada Tsunayoshi are the light bearer, the one to vanquish darkness, the healer, precious one, the list could go on. We are tied from a blood pact made long before your ancestors were even born. I've just initiated it." Tsuna's brain swam with all the information. He pieced together things as thought them over.

"But I don't love you." Reborn's body twitched slightly. Tsuna twisted out of his grasp and he let him. "I-I don't even kn-now you! W-what am I supposed to do anyways! That's all I've been hearing is "light-bearer" and "precious one," Tsuna began to shake. "I-I don't even want to be here! I want to go home!" A sob escaped Tsuna's mouth as he continued to rant. Reborn sat unfazed as the small boy in front of him slowly mentally collapsed. Honestly he was surprised at the outburst but it was only natural. Tsuna began to cough from his crying and hyperventilating. Reborn stood and pulled Tsuna to the bed forcing him to lie down.

"I am not here to comfort you. I am here to fulfill a long past prophecy and to fulfill my needs as well. You are only here to do what is asked of you, nothing more, and nothing less." Tsuna quieted his sobs as he wiped his eyes.

"Why me?" Tsuna turned to his side. "I've never been useful for anything, so why now?" Reborn let the boy be. He had done what he needed to; the mark would be fully visible tomorrow. He pondered where the mark would appear this time. He walked towards the door his mood dampening with each step he took, he didn't know why but the sweetness he had taken earlier was becoming sour.

(0oOo0)

Luce had heard the yelling from upstairs and was standing outside the door when Reborn came out of the room. A worry look adorned the Sky demons face as the other left without a word. But Luce could see that Reborn was brooding. She knew about the marking ceremony, she didn't like it herself because even though Reborn enjoyed the energy he got from it, he was also hurt every time from the backlash, like now. Reborn wasn't a compassionate or loving demon. He didn't know how to handle others, and when the time came he could be harsh and unforgiving. He demanded excellence and obedience from every light bearer in the past without question. Although from what Luce had learned, the poor boy didn't know really anything.

Luce quietly entered the room where quiet crying could be heard from the bed. Her white dress trailed behind her as she came closer. Tsuna heard the door open again and hoped it wasn't the incubis. He felt the bed dip again, he peeked over his shoulder seeing that a woman was next to him. He sat up and looked at the beautiful woman. She smiled a little sadly at him before gently pulling him into a comforting hug. Luce wondered if this had become part of her job as well, even though she didn't enjoy it. The small warm body in her arms trembled a little before she felt arms wrap around her tightly. She rocked back and forth and rubbed circles on the others back. The quiet crying turned into body racking sobs as the front of her dress became wet with tears. Luce let the boy cry everything out, as she hummed quietly to him.

After about ten minutes of crying Tsuna had tired himself out, and was sniffling, rubbing his eyes with his arm. He didn't know what it was about the woman but she was so warm, he felt safe as she petted his hair. Luce pulled the boy away from her and dried his face with some cloth that was laying on the night stand. Tsuna let himself be cleaned and taken care of. He was truly too tired to care.

Luce sat him upright as she pulled a chair up closer to the other so that they could talk.

"Hello, my name is Luce." Tsuna looked at the woman before introducing himself.

"H-hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Luce's eyes brightened a little at the name.

"You have quite the name, don't you?" Tsuna nodded his head a little, relaxing in the woman's presence. Tsuna fiddled with his hands in his lap not knowing what to say to the lady sitting before him. He looked up at her, seeing that she was patiently waiting and wasn't going to force anything out of him. Tsuna reached down and pulled at the comforter slightly in his nervousness. Luce smiled gently, resting one of her hands on his.

"I don't understand." Tsuna mumbled a little, looking away once he spoke.

"What?"

"I mean, in the human world I was shunned every day. No one really interacted with me except for a few friends…and suddenly I'm supposed to create…light?"

"Why were you shunned?" Luce wanted to ease into the boys more personal matters a little later.

"Well, I—I'm cursed. I'm cursed by Tsukiyomi and I don't even know why!" Tsuna's voice elevated in frustration. "A-and I'm not good at anything, I'm really useless."

"That can't be true." Luce smiled, "You are very important to your friends are you not? They obviously don't care that you are cursed, you can't be useless to them." Tsuna thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Tsuna, you are only as useless as you make yourself. Maybe life hasn't treated you well, but you had some good moments along the way. I'm sure the awful memories in your life cloud your mind, but the nice ones shine brighter than those." Tsuna was a little shocked by the encouragement.

"You're right." Tsuna lifted his head a little, "I'll have to find my way back on my own." Resolve shone is his eyes as he looked at Luce, who agreed with him. "B-but what about _him."_ Luce tilted her head a little before she caught on.

"Ah!" Luce put a finger on her chin in contemplation, "You mean Reborn." Tsuna seemed to cower a little at the name. Luce frowned a little at the reaction, "Tsuna, he really isn't a bad demon." Tsuna shook his head in denial.

"H-he! Why—" Tsuna shook his head again, "No, I think he is, why would he—" Tsuna couldn't seem to finish his sentences when it came to the important part. Luce grabbed Tsuna's hand a determined look on her face.

"Tsuna I know what Reborn did probably shocked you, scared you, but he didn't do it out of malice." Luce gazed at Tsuna for a moment before continuing on, "Reborn has to feed or he'll die. When you arrive, like the ones before you, we awaken from a long slumber. As you can imagine we all have needs to fulfill upon awakening but Reborn needs it most. It isn't a lie when I say he literally lives for you." Tsuna thought a little more about Luce was saying, "You aren't the only one that has acted this way, everyone before you did the same. In all honesty it's not fair to you or Reborn. But Tsuna we've been living in his darkness for as long as my memory stretches back. We've never felt the warmth of the sun, seen a sun set, or even had our world lit up. You get to see the sun every day, we get to see the moon all day, and even though it gives light, it is stale and cold. It may not seem a great deal to you but we want to light our world. And you and Reborn have to work together for that to ever happen."

Tsuna's head fell into his hands trying to think cognately. What would it be like without the sun every day? Now that Tsuna thought about it, he didn't see any flowers or bright colors in the forest. Life would probably become very depressing. He supposed he took it for granted. Tsuna looked back up at Luce who smiled slightly at him.

"Reborn may be a little cold and harsh but he does care in his own way. If either you or Reborn died we would fall back asleep for a few centuries probably before another light bearer would come. I just want you to give him a chance is all. Did everyone you meet seem like bad people?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No, they seemed friendly." Luce became happier at the news. "But I was so scared, Luce, I couldn't even control my body earlier when that power rushed me." Luce ducked her head down a little.

"That is because Colonnello forced you." Luce scowled a little at Colonnello's bad behavior, "You have a power deep inside you, right now it is dormant and unrefined. It is that which will free yourself and us. When Reborn helped you, did he scare you then?"

"N-no, I felt safe." Tsuna sheepishly rubbed his arm. "But just now—"

"Do you think he would harm you?" Luce pushed harder trying to get past the fact that Reborn had just taken Tsuna's body in an intimate way. Tsuna never answered Luce but she watched his face as he thought over the question, "Tsuna we are all here for you. In one way or another everyone will protect you. We want to be just as free as you do." Luce stood up, pushing the chair back a little. "Will you say my incantation Tsuna?" Luce hopefully held her hands together. "My specialty is healing, will you trust me?"

Tsuna turned his head toward his right leg that was still presently in a brace looking thing. He couldn't feel any pain but he knew the wound was still there from the throbbing that emanated from the place. He turned back to Luce nodding his head, seeing that the woman was kind, and seemed to truly want to help him.

"Okay. Please lie down." Tsuna did as told relaxing on the bed. Luce held his hand as she concentrated, Tsuna watched mesmerized as two beautiful white wings unfurled from her back. They stretched out for a moment before settling in a relaxed pose behind her. Luce seemed to shimmer as she smiled down at him. Her eyes became a bright blue as she recounted her incantation to Tsuna. She assured him that nothing bad would happen this time.

"Cullin, Fairy of the Holy Spring, grant me your cleaning water. Bubble the songs of the faeries." Luce began to glow a little as her wings stretched in front of her and covered Tsuna from view. The wings grew to a blinding white light before subsiding leaving a slightly tired Luce. Tsuna reopened his eyes that he had closed, feeling very light. He sat up from the bed seeing that Luce had yet to revert back to her original form. The woman gently stretched her wings again before they disappeared seamlessly into her back as she sat down. She looked over at Tsuna who had a dazed look on his face as he observed her.

"How do you feel?"

"My body feels very light, almost weightless." Tsuna stood up from the bed bending and stretching. Luce laughed as Tsuna moved his leg and walked around them room. She was happy that she could do something for him, and also take his mind off of previous events. "Thank you." Tsuna bowed a little to her.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you feel better." Luce got up and headed towards the door, "If you need anything just call for me or one of the others, we'll be around, otherwise you can explore if you want."

Tsuna nodded his head as Luce left. The silence that reigned in her absence was strange for Tsuna but he went back and sat on the bed looking out the window at the moon. He thought the moon looked beautiful but he could understand what Luce said about it being cold. It was queer to him that the moon could be oppressing just as any other thing, but he still couldn't understand being able to live in darkness all one's life even if the moon did shed a large amount of light compared to the human world. He thought back to what Luce said about Reborn. He thought that maybe they just got off to a bad start, _a really bad start, _but he still would have to think about it.

Tsuna sat for a long time thinking before he made up his mind to give Reborn a chance. All of the other demons seemed nice enough, maybe he just needed more time to open up to him. Tsuna fixed his clothes before looking out the window one last time.

He really wished he hadn't.

A man, who looked as if he was standing outside his window, but there was no floor beneath him. He had bandages wrapped around his hands and arms all the way to his head, where nothing was visible not even a hair. Wrapped around the man was a dark cloak that seemed to flitter in the wind. Tsuna could have sworn that the other was staring at him. But in a blink of an eye the man disappeared from his view. The window busted open with a loud noise, as a gust of wind entered the room.

Tsuna looked around for the man but saw no one. He started inching back towards the door, reaching out to open it as he continued to keep watch. Tsuna could feel the wood beneath his fingers. He began opening the door as something slammed the door closed over his head. Tsuna, horrified saw the man in front of him, leaving nothing but a few inches between them.

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi…"**_ An eerie voice washed over him before a massive killer intent hit him. Tsuna trembled as he tried to open the door again. The man reached towards Tsuna, slowly…

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna let out a blood curdling scream as a bandage hand touched his neck.

Not a moment later the door busted open with an on alert Reborn scanning around the room, finding Tsuna collapsed on the floor breathing hard. His eyes were locked on the open window. He went over and picked up the brunette who was in a state of shock. When Reborn turned around he found everyone else in the hallway.

Luce made her way to the front looking over Tsuna seeing the glazed over look in his eye.

"Tsuna…"

"Kill…He was going to kill me…wasn't he?" Tsuna's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke to no one in particular. Everyone nodded in silent agreement before they dispersed across the house and outside. Luce motioned Reborn and Tsuna into an extra room on the first floor where they could keep guard better. Reborn laid Tsuna on the sheets; he was expressionless as he peered down at the brunette.

"Reborn, he's okay."

"I felt it Luce, his fear." The Sun demon brushed his hand over the sleeping boys face. Luce walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Reborn's shoulder before she stood guard outside their door.

Reborn sighed as he went to a corner of the room and leaned against the wall keeping watch.

He only hoped they had enough time for the pact to solidify before that man came back.

(o0O0o)

END

Okay, so I apologize if Reborn is a little OC but he's not going to be the Spartan tutor he is in the manga and anime.

Anyways I propose a question for you all, what do you take for granted?

Please review, and I hope to see you all again soon.

Tata~ :3


End file.
